Winds of August
by lonely.silence
Summary: “She's a pretty one...” a man's gruff voice sounded somewhere next to me. Long, bony fingers tucked my hair behind my ear. “Is she really worth all this trouble?" ...Something happens to Lily, changing her relationship with James forever. LJ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable part of this story. It was all blossomed from the mind of J.K. Rowling. No, I will not state the disclaimer for every single chapter I write; that would be a waste of my time and your time.**

**I hope you enjoy. I welcome constructive criticism openly and please, no flames. I got rid of the preface, so this probably sucks...**

**I'm not ashamed of saying that this chapter is not one of my best, but the plot is still forming. Advice, comments, etc. would all be appreciated!**

Chapter 1:

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Severus snarled.

Never had Severus said something so vile as that.

"Fine," I retorted, adding acerbically, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_." I turned on my heel and started walking away, head held high.

Now, I lay on my back, thinking about the day's events. How could he say something like that? He has known me since we were little! He knows my feelings, my secrets. He knows what hurts me the most. The words floated around in my head over and over. _Filthy little Mudbloods... _Has our entire friendship been a lie? Thinking back, I remember the first time I had ever seen Severus Snape. I can recall the scene so clearly, as if it were yesterday.

"Stop it!" Petunia had yelled. I showed her the flower that I could make larger and smaller. I didn't understand what I could do then; I was able to concentrate on something and change or maneuver it somehow, not knowing the mechanics of it. I wasn't able to understand why I was so different until Severus stepped out of the bushes, obviously having eavesdropped on what we had said. I remember how he explained to me what we are, opening a new world to me. My endless questions must have bothered him. I laughed a humorless chuckle. Reminiscing about _him_ gave me a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Stepping out of my gloom, I decided to walk down to the Great Hall. At the Slytherin table, Severus was sitting with Avery and Mulciber, his creepy friends. I sighed and walked over to an empty Gryffindor table. I was about to sit down, but realized that Snape was heading my way. Groaning internally, I treaded briskly outside, as to avoid coming in contact with him. Walking alongside the lake, I identified my friend Mary Macdonald reading by a tree. I waved and strolled slowly to her side.

"What're you doing here?" She asked over her book.

"Just getting some fresh air." I sat down next to her, resting my head on the tree trunk.

"Thinking about that Snivellus again?" She assessed my expression knowingly.

It was common knowledge that Severus was called "Snivellus"; it was a popular name among many Gryffindors. James Potter and his "gang" had come up with the nickname ages ago, incessantly picking on Severus. Severus. The one I used to call a _friend_. A turmoil of bitter thoughts raged in my brain.

Judging the look on my face, Mary quickly changed the subject.

"I heard James Potter stood up for you," she stated bluntly, slyly winking.

"Yes," I replied, my voice monotone. Then muttering, "the bloody idiot."

She frowned. "Most people would be flattered by the gesture. I even heard that he saved Snape from the Whomping Willow."

"He's an arrogant git," I snapped. "I wouldn't doubt that _he _was the one who spread the news of his heroism."

"He fancies you, you know."

Disliking where the conversation was going, I huffed, stood up, and walked across the wide span of grass back to the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

That night, I dressed down into my dressing gown, reading a book with a dim candle lit. Mary came up, quietly knocking on the door.

"Snape's at the door," she declared, a look intrigue on her face. "Says he'll sleep out there if you don't come out. I suggest you go out there. It'll be bad news for him if a group of groggy Gryffindors wake up to find him in the way of their food."

I grunted and walked towards the entrance of the common room. The portrait of the Fat Lady opened wide, revealing a very sallow-looking Snape. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!" He pleaded once more. It was too late, unforgivable.

"Save you're breath." I huffed. "I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just –"

I cut him off, accusing. "Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years," the words were rolling off my tongue now, streaming out of my mouth with no pity. "None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends—you see, you don't even deny it! you don't deny that's what you're all aiming to be! you can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but said nothing.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." I was about ready to slam the door in his face.

"No—listen, I didn't mean—"

"—to call me a Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood Severus. Why should I be any different?" I had heard him in the halls, taunting the third and fourth years.

He was about to say something, but I was so infuriated I stepped inside the portrait hole and walked away.

I sat down heavily on a common room armchair. Leaning my head back, I grabbed a crimson cushion and buried my face in its cool underside. Not caring who heard, I let out a lengthy howl, the sound muffled by the pillow.

At this rate, I would never collapse into a restless slumber. Getting up from the chair, I avoided making too much noise while slipping out of the portrait hole.

The Quidditch pitch was exactly what I needed. The grass crunched under my feet and the air was fresh and crisp. A thin layer of mist laid atop the field, rolling in plumes as I walked toward the shed.

Barely anyone knows my secret. I love to fly. The feel of the wind in my hair, the roar of air in my ears, everything about it is appealing. I began when I was in my second year. The summer before, I implored my friend, Emmeline Vance, to teach me to fly. Her brother had been on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts, resulting in a Quidditch-obsessed family. She invited me over that summer and showed me the ropes. Putting aside all modesty, I was pretty good.

A thrill of adrenaline rushed through me as I charmed the locked shed open. After rummaging around for several moments, I finally found it—the box of Quidditch necessities. I grabbed the Snitch and grinned. Its golden surface was smooth, flawless and silver wings still folded in its side. Pocketing the Snitch, I began walking along the side of the field. As to not wake any of the Hogwarts inhabitants, I quietly summoned my broom and waited.

I had gotten my broomstick in the third year. That summer, I worked on neighborhood chores vigorously, earning me enough Muggle money to convert into wizard money and buy a cheap broom. Every year I practice Quidditch in the summer alongside Emmeline and, of course, her aggressive brother. Soon after beginning practice with me, the Vances learned that I had the fastest reflexes, so made me the Seeker. I tried my hand at all of the other positions, but they soon realized that Seeking was the job for me.

Hearing the faint whistle of my broom, I slightly crouched in preparation to jump on. As it came whizzing by me, I grabbed the handle and hoisted myself on while soaring through the air. I reached into my pocket, fingering the smooth sphere. Finally, I brought it out and flung it into the air. It fell for several feet and then its wings began to waver. The next second, it disappeared into oblivion.

I waited two minutes before speeding off to find it. A feeling of ease flowed through me as I raced to find it. Little did I know that someone was watching me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The sun started to break through the cleft of the mountains. I did not want anyone to see me, so I caught the Snitch one last time before landing on the grass. Sighing contentedly, I trudged through the dew to put away the snitch.

The box was gone.

_Crap_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is in the air! Okay, kind of. Not really. I think the sugar is finally getting to me. Whee! R&R! Ok... I just read over it, and it still isn't very exciting. If anyone has any mini-plot ideas, it would be welcomed!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

If there was one thing that I was not capable of doing, it would be getting in trouble. Just the thought of it makes me have an uneasy feeling below my navel. I searched for a way to getting the Snitch back safely. If anyone found out that I had broken into something of school property, my reputation would be ruined.

Looking around, I saw the Ravenclaw Quidditch team carry the box away to practice. I saw the captain Jeremy Brocklehurst's retreating figure. This would be easy. I hadn't changed out of my dressing gown. It was not, to be put bluntly, modest. I hadn't thought that anyone would be up so early this morning, so I hadn't bothered to change. I sauntered closer to Jeremy, sashaying slightly.

"Hey, Jeremy?" I called softly. He turned. I saw him blush when he saw my attire. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and slightly pouted, trying what Black did when he tried to impress other girls.

"Y-yeah, Lily?"

"I was just wondering," I began, wracking my brain for something trivial. "Do you like pumpkin-juice?" I winced at the unimaginative inquiry. While I had his attention on me, I chucked the Snitch behind him, making it fly away.

"Sure. Why?"

"I—erm—oh! The Snitch escaped!" I pointed and started briskly walking toward the castle.

From behind me I could hear the shouts from Jeremy. "Who the hell let that Snitch out! Get it down _now_! Oh! Wait—Lily!" I heard the shuffle of robes as he chased after me.

Ugh.

Why the hell does he need to talk to me? Sure, he looked hot with his blue Quidditch robes. His soft, feathery hair falling into his face gracefully. His twinkling blue eyes. His rough, calloused hands. His tight, firm a—Anyway. Aside from all of those engaging attributes, he had the horrible habit of being an arse. If it were possible—I shudder at the thought—the size of his ego competes with _Potter's_.

"So," he stood in front of me, striking an idiotic pose, what I suppose meant to be appealing. "I was wondering if..." He flipped his hair, shaking it out of his angular face, "...you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me in a month?" It was the last Hogsmeade trip so I was sure that many couples would be there, inhaling the time together before they were separated during the summer.

Close to gagging, I restrained the urge to make a face and reject him right there.

"Erm. Can I get back to you on that?" I tried to regain my composure.

He nodded, looking smug, probably thinking that I was playing hard-to-get. _Idiot_. We went our different ways, mine towards the castle and his towards the field.

I started to see people starting to wander the halls. Hurrying, I tried to get to the portrait hole before other people saw me in this apparel.

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia,_" I nearly snarled the password out when I saw a couple of fourth-year boys staring downward.

Rushing into the common room, I looked around, noticing people gaping shamelessly. I walked up to my dormitory, trying to open my door. It was stuck! I tried multiple spells on it, unable to open it. Groaning, I stomped down to the common room.

"You don't have to dress nicely to prove your adoration towards me, love," a smooth, yet irritating voice said from behind me. Just another thing to make my day better. _Potter_.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. He was ruffling his hair, making it even messier. I suppose he thought it was more appealing that way.

"Okay, Potter, what do you want?" I demanded.

"Go out with me this weekend. You, me, and Hogsmeade."

"Like a snowball's chance in hell," I snapped. I was not in the mood. I plopped down on the couch, glaring up at Potter.

"You know you want me," he purred and jogged out of the portrait hole. I groaned and got lost in thought. Why, other than his ego, do I despise Potter so? I thought back.

Our first year on the train was the first time I saw Potter. I had been crying; Petunia didn't want to talk to me because I had found that letter in which she asked Dumbledore to accept her into Hogwarts. She had gotten so mad... I was crying in a corner of a compartment when Potter, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked in. They all talked loudly while Remus read a book. Showing little to no interest in me, they talked about strange things, unknown to me at the time. Severus opened the compartment door and began soothing me. Potter interrupted when Severus said he wanted to be in Slytherin.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he had said, speaking to Sirius. That day I had gotten so annoyed at Potter I just left the compartment, marking the beginning of the continual quarrel between him and me.

Then, I was aware that I was still in my robe, even after all that I went through to change. I trudged up to the girls' dormitories, pounding on the door when it wouldn't open. I put my ear to it, wondering what could cause such a barricade.

I immediately regretted it.

I could hear the smacking of lips and groans of pleasure within the room. Ew. I did _not_ need that bit of information. I knew who it was. Emmeline always seemed to be able to bring in the guys on weekends. Of course. For the third time that day, I flung myself onto one of the soft armchairs. Remus was across from me and looking quite sickly.

In the end of the second year I had figured out why Remus was so different. He's a werewolf. My best friends that year were books. Endlessly books. I had read so many about werewolves—they were so fascinating! Then, I realized with horror, that Remus was one. He had the same exact symptoms as the ones in my book. Finally, I confronted him with it. Truthfully, he acted like an idiot. He thought that I wouldn't want to be his friend, just because he was a werewolf. He appeared to ignore me for several weeks, but he seemed to understand that I wouldn't be going anywhere after I slapped him in the face. I did make him promise, however, not to tell anyone that I knew his secret. I didn't want anyone to be aware, especially Potter, as it could, unfortunately, be some kind of "turn on."

Thankfully, Potter seemed to be preoccupied with something else.

A couple weeks prior the Quidditch incident, I noticed Potter was acting kind of strange. He always had his head in a book. Sure, if you didn't know him it would look completely natural. If you don't know him. I've never seen him get anywhere close to a piece of literature! It irrationally piqued my interest.

We were in Transfiguration, talking. Since O.W.L.s were over, every class seemed to be purely for socializing. The professors were getting smarter—they knew that we would just forget it over the summer. I was listening to Mary chatting at me, keeping my eye on Potter.

He noticed me staring. Nodding slightly, he went back to his book. He didn't even smile. Then, he turned and started talking in hushed tones to Sirius, occasionally pointing to something in the book.

"Lily... Lily, are you even listening to me?" Mary waved her hand in my face. I turned toward her, seeing the annoyed expression on her face. Then she looked to where I was watching, eyebrows raised.

"Erm. Yeah! Something about... Nargles?" I hoped that lie distracted her from Potter.

"What?"

"Y'know, Nargles," I said. "Xenophilius Lovegood keeps talking about them in Charms. They supposedly live in bunches of mistletoe. I think he's drafting some kind of magazine about them. He's looking for a name for it and always talks about it."

"Xeno Lovegood? The Ravenclaw who attacked Professor McGonagall for dismissing his theory about Blubbering Humdongers, or something?"

"Blibbering Humdingers. He thought they were dangerous, or something and going to take over the Forbidden Forest."

She snorted. "He is one of the strangest people I have never known."

I inclined my head in agreement.

"So why were you staring at James?"

Damn it. I'd hoped she forgotten.

"Blimey... do you like him now?" Her voice carried, making people within a four foot radius look our direction.

"Shhh!" I hissed, "And no, I do not like him. It's just weird, is all."

"Him reading? Yeah, its weird. And sexy."

I looked at her as if she were crazy. "Yeah, you go ahead and think that."

My day only got weirder. I went to the library to look for a book and _Sirius Black_ was picking up a book. He grinned momentarily, looking down upon the cover. I hid behind a bookcase, unsure of what to do. Seeing him put down the book on a stack of four large books, I nearly fainted right then and there. He went off to find another book, so I snuck up to the pile and looked at the titles on the spines. Amazing Animagus by Archie Inganni and Animagi: Everything of Being and Becoming by Margareta Salventra. I heard a rustle behind me, so I figured that it was Sirius.

I rushed away when I felt a hand grasp my wrist.

"Not so fast, Lilyflower." Brocklehurst's slimy voice came from behind me, "You never told me your answer for Hogsmeade... there's only a couple days until the trip."

From the sound of his voice, I could tell that he didn't expect my next answer.

"Jeremy, I wouldn't go out with you even if I was forced to take a love potion," I spat in his face.

"Wha—What?" He took a step back. A look of anger overtook his look of shock. "You'll regret this, Evans. You will regret this." He swiftly turned and hurried out of the library.

"Woah," Sirius hummed from my side, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Shut up, Black." I didn't have time for this. My unpleasant headache was growing substantially since my meeting with Brocklehurst. I headed for the common room, not realizing that I had left my bag with my wand on the library table.

I was caught, defenseless, as I walked toward the Fat Lady. Then, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews, it's incredibly heartening knowing that people read this and actually enjoy it! Suggestions are appreciated and are being considered! Thank you so much!**

**Gah... I'm in dire need of fluff, aren't you? Hah... I'll try to speed this up so it can get as fluffy as a marshmallow fight! (yes, the fluff may take away from the details...)**

**ILOVEmattandHARRY, thank you so much for your suggestions! I agree that she was being a little PMSy... and yes, it was kind of out of the blue. You really don't know much about Broccoli-head. I get plans in my head mixed up with what I already have written, so I've done some rearranging, letting thoughts stew in my brain for the time being. I won't change it every time that someone comments on it, but I think that you had a really good point.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

My eyes flickered open, sudden bright light tore through my subconscious. Where was I? How had I gotten here?

I sat up, hearing the squeak of springs as I moved. I was in a small, familiar room. Floral sheets adorned the mattress I lay on. A bureau sat against the southern wall next to the wide window, small ornaments situated on top. A closet with sliding mirrored doors was on the wall opposite. I knew what I would find: several cardboard boxes stacked up, full of winter clothes, a rack of light jackets, and an assortment of shoes on a wire frame at the bottom.

_My room._ How in the world did I get into my home?

I climbed out of bed. My clothes were changed—no longer in my Hogwarts attire, I wore a loose robe over flannel pajamas and tight tank-top. As I stood, pain flickered up and down my spine. Limping, I opened the door. I hobbled down the stairs to find my distraught-looking mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh, Lily!" She rushed over to me, engulfing me in a hug. "I was so worried about you!'

I pulled away. "Mum, what am I doing here? What happened?"

"You arrived here about three weeks ago," she began. "We met that lovely professor, Minerva. You were unconscious and had bruises all over your body. Your friends will tell you what happened once you see them."

I gave her a questioning glance. I could see secret in her eyes. She knew something that I did not know. I knew that she would not tell me. She knows me so well, it was probably for the best. She knows how much my friends mean to me, so she knows how I will react to the news, probably better than if she told me.

"They visited here once, they gave me this package to give to you," she handed me a round container. "They promised to explain to you what happened. It also has a message, I think it will tell you where to go. Come home soon! We've been worried sick and your father still thinks that you are comatose." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, patting my back as I trudged up the stairs.

I looked inside of the container. An envelope lay on top of a wrapped present, addressed to me. Tearing open the letter, I read the contents.

It was from all of my friends. Mary, of course, Alice, my other friend, and Rebecca and Penny. Rebecca and Penelope, also known as Penny, are identical twins, Rebecca being freakishly smart and Penny being unusually excitable.

_Dear Lily,_

_We hope you are feeling better! This is Rebecca writing, but everyone's here: Alice, Mary, Penny, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Come visit. Then, we also have an excuse to see you! We could also talk about what happened. Anyway, we'll tell you what you missed in school. McGonagall told us how to—_

_HI LILY! It's Penny! Gosh, Rebecca's such a stiff... talking about school and all that. It's so boring! She's glaring at me now... HA! We have really exciting news! Well, honestly, Alice has good news. She's going out with Frank! Y'know, Frank Longbottom! They look sooooo cute together!_

_Ugh, there goes Penny, talking about everyone else but her... (By the way, this is Alice) and yes, I am going out with Frank, so stop gaping like that! My parents are letting me have a party, so Mary was wrong. We're going to see you sooner! It's going to be wicked—no parental supervision and guys of our choice are allowed to come! For once, it's actually allowed. So get better quickly, it's not a party without you! You and your alcohol..._

_Hey Lily, hope you're feeling better. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter_

_Lily—James's been beside himself with worry. He won't even take off time to play Quidditch! Rebecca's also worried. She doesn't even want to snog—_

_Oh dear. I don't want you falling into a coma after reading a graphic passage of Sirius doing Rebecca. Come visit soon, honey!_

_Love,_

_Rebecca, Alice, Mary, Penny, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter_

_P. S.: The present has the portkey, feel free to visit any time!_

Multiple signatures were scrawled at the bottom of the paper. Oh, how I wished to see them. I ripped open the package, which carried a small glass flower. A lily. How imaginative. I picked it up and the world started to spin.

I slammed down hard on marble floor. I groaned and looked around. Standing up, I noticed with chagrin that I was still in my pajamas.

"Oh, my God! Lily!" I got attacked from behind with a hug. Alice's high pitched voice began talking at rapid speed. "Iwassoworriedaboutyouandwefoundyouonthefloorandwedidn'tknowwhattodo—"

"Alice! Slow down!"

"I was so worried! We found you laying on the floor... we don't know what happened! All of us were worried sick!" Her eyes started watering, remembering pieces of the past.

I patted her back softly, comforting her. "Do you know what happened? I don't remember anything."

She began looking everywhere but my eyes. "Erm... why don't we go visit Rebecca, Mary and Penny?" Hurrying off, I had nothing to do but follow her.

"LILY!" A chorus of voices called my name as I walked through Alice's eight-foot door.

"Hey, guys. How're you?" I smiled at their eager faces.

They just grinned stupidly at me.

"God, what is it?" I said, exasperated. I noticed that they were focusing on something behind me.

"Hello, love."

"Oh, Lord. Please, no." I threw back my head and groaned.

"I heard that you just woke up this morning. You really should be getting your rest." Potter wrapped his arms around my waist, setting his head on my shoulder.

Letting out another groan, I glared at my smirking friends while he pushed me towards the nearest bed. "Why in the world are you at _Alice's_ home?"

"I'm a VIP," he grinned. "Haven't you heard? She's having a party and I get to help. Sirius and Peter should be along soon. Remus couldn't make it."

Many people knew that Alice and Potter grew up together. I had forgotten that fact momentarily. She spent every blinking minute of the summer with him, a fact that I found hard to believe.

"I must have had a brain hemorrhage and it slipped my mind." I hit the bed, lying on my back and closed my eyes. "So will _anyone_ tell me what happened?"

Silence.

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad!" I was too relaxed to force it out of them.

Our "conversation" was interrupted by a _thud_ from upstairs.

Alice looked pleased at the convenient discontinuation of our talk and pranced to the door. "Come on!" she hummed, "it must be the rest of the boys, come to help!"

I was too exhausted to move from the bed I was on, leaving me in the room with Potter. He noticed the empty spot beside the bed and came to sit down.

"Don't you want to go see your friends, Potter?" Don't you want to leave me so I don't need to be pestered by an annoying prat?

"Now, why would I do that when I could sit with a lovely lass, who would otherwise be all alone?" His tone was playful, happy.

"Now, if I were alone, then I would probably be happier than this given state." I retorted, mocking his mood.

"Ah, Lily, you never cease to amaze me with your wit and charm." He sighed and stretched his arms behind his head. "But... one thing _has_ been bugging me. What were you doing unconscious in the girls bathroom that is nearly never used?"

"What are you talking about?" I started, annoyed, "I was just heading back from the—" I stopped, remembering what I had seen there. Sirius with a book about Animagus. I don't know what shocked me more: Sirius with a _book_, or Sirius with a book about _Animagus_. It had left my mind, but I recalled that Potter was reading a lot that week. I would bet that he and Sirius both were reading about Animagus. But why? To fit in more with Remus? Remus... the werewolf.

I gasped.

Potter was still looking at me intently, so obviously noticed my epiphany. Then, unexpectedly, I started whacking him in the arm, muttering angrily in between each hit. "Have... you... no... sense... of... self... preservation?...You... friggin'... _idiot_!"

"Woah, woah," he laughed good-naturedly, softly grabbing my wrists and holding them still. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Where would you get the stupid idea to _run with a werewolf_?" I stared at him dubiously.

He looked at me shakily. "Were—werewolves? Who said anything about that?"

I scoffed. "I know about Remus, Potter."

He looked down. "Oh."

"So, how would becoming an Animagi help you?" I was curious now; there was no stopping me from getting my answers.

Once again, he looked surprised at my inquiry. "Oh, found out about that too, did you?"

"You know, it's illegal." At a loss of what else to say, I just blurted out the statement.

He chuckled. "Sure. We'll never get caught."

"_We_? You've got more people to do it, too?"

"Just Sirius, Peter and I."

I was about to reprimand him, but boisterous laughter sounded around the corner.

"Prongs!" Peter's squeaky voice became more clear as they came closer. "Guess what I brought! Streamers! It's some Muggle thing!" He looked toward Potter expectantly, as if wanting praise.

"What do you do with it?" Potter said, pulling long, colorful strands of the thin paper. "Is it for when you use the toilet?"

His comment resulted in a eruption of giggles between my friends.

I snorted.

"Just because _you _have no sense of humor..." Sirius muttered.

Surprising both myself and others, I laughed it off. "Whatever. Let's just start decorating."


	4. Chapter 4

The eight of us sat at the window, watching the orange sun slip behind the hills. We were exhausted; our day of decorating proved to be difficult. It was summertime, meaning we weren't allowed to use any magic. Ladders and stools became our main appliance when we had to put up embellishments, our wants becoming useless pieces of material, locked in our trunks at home.

The Alice's home looked fantastic. The foyer was clear of all clutter, creating a warm invitation into the Calls' ballroom.

The Call mansion had two spacious levels, branching from the foyer. Long, twisted banisters led stairways to the second floor, leading into several wide halls split into different rooms. The ballroom was the biggest of all. The marble floors shone as if they were bought and installed that day. The walls were a pale pink. Deep purple curtains shrouded the twenty tall windows, blocking a breathtaking view of rolling hills.

"Don't forget, Lily, that flower will always be a portkey here." Alice reassured me.

Now, we were relaxing. I was saying goodbye to Alice, Mary, and Penny. Potter was talking to Peter quietly, a frown on his face. Rebecca had, apparently, misplaced something and was thoroughly searching Sirius's mouth with her own.

"I'll be back soon—I promise." I hugged my friends in turn. At the end of the line, Potter held his arms out. I scoffed to myself. As if I would actually carry out his request. "Yeah... I suppose I'll be seeing you a little too soon then, too." He didn't make an attempt to drop his arms. I reached out, carefully, as to not provoke him in any way, and shook one of his hands.

I had an uneasy feeling, so I waved and picked up the glass lily. I started whirling. The rosy light of the ballroom intermingled into the dark halls of my house. I slumped down into a kitchen chair.

A severe wash of regret hit me. Why did I feel this way? As I left, when I shook James's hand, his eyes revealed a look of extreme hurt. I knew that he had feelings for me. He had been chasing me around for about four years now, but in all the time that I had known him, he never let down his emotional barrier. The hurt only reached his eyes, but I saw it. His playful smile may have fooled my other friends, but I saw it. He may have looked innocent when he shrugged off my refusal, but I saw it. I saw the mix of lust, hurt, and... love. I always thought it was the chase he loved about me. It was clear from his attitude that he had a wealthy upbringing. He always got what he wanted on a silver platter. Everything but me. Girls threw themselves daily at his feet. He always declined, though. Could it be, possibly, that James Potter really did love me?

My thoughts were broken by a satirical hiss. "Oh, the _freak's _awake now. Joy."

"Nice to see you too, Petunia." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Vernon's coming over tomorrow, so do the world a favor and keep yourself locked up in your room."

"Who's Vernon? Your next victim?" I shot back.

"No," she sniffed, "he's my boyfriend. Not that you would know. No one at that freak-show you call a school fancies you, then?"

I bit my tongue to prevent the sardonic reply I had waiting; my father walked into the room. "Hey, Dad..."

"Lily! Thank goodness you're alright." He sighed and rushed over to give me a hug. He kissed my head and prepared a cup of tea. "Would you like some tea? Your mother said you've been over at your friend's home... Alice Call, right? Have you gotten nourishment over there?"

"I'm fine. I think I'll head to bed, though. I'm exhausted."

He nodded, understanding. "G'night, sweetie."

"'Night, Dad. _Petunia._" I regarded her with a glare.

I walked towards my bedroom. The stairs seemed to get steeper with every step I took. Finally, I reached my door. Collapsing on my bed, I drifted into a deep sleep. While I slept, I dreamed...

_I awoke in a room. Everything in the periphery was blurry, uncertain. A dark figure loomed before me. Its cloak was covering its face. The walls behind it were made of stone, no windows or doors. No escape._

_I was aware of several other presences around me, but my head wasn't capable of moving to the side._

"_She's a pretty one..." a man's gruff voice sounded somewhere next to me. I could feel long, bony fingers tucking my hair behind my ear. "Is she really worth all this trouble?"_

"_You know our orders," came the simple reply. It was a man's voice, but it was different than I had expected. It was smooth and dulcet, not the rough voice like the other man's. _

_What was I doing here? Where was I? But, most importantly, who brought me here? My thoughts were swimming around in my head, not completely being put into thorough contemplation._

_I groaned, suddenly aware of the burning pain in my left side. Trying to appease the throbbing ache, I turned to the side, curling into a ball._

"_Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he watched my suffering._

"_Hurry it up. We don't have much time. They're looking for her." The gruff man's impatient voice came again. _

"_Fine..." I saw a long wand point towards my face. Before I was rendered unconscious, the man bellowed "Caedes semestris!"_

Gasping, I rose from my bed, sweat erupting from my forehead. It was still nighttime, the lampposts outside illuminating the vacant streets. I thought back to my dream. I needed to know what that meant. That spell. I kept it fresh in my mind, making it easier to recall. Alice would be a huge help. Her capacious house would surely have enough room for me to stay for a while.

I grabbed a small bag and packed it with a few necessities. Then, I scrawled a small note to my parents.

_Mum, Dad, don't be worried when you wake up and find me missing. I'm just visiting Alice for a while. I doubt that you know fully what happened at Hogwarts, so I'm going to her house to find some answers. I'll come back soon, maybe a week or so. Feel free to ground me when you get back._

_I love you—Lily_

The delicate flower lay on my bureau. Clutching it, I was transported, once again, to the Calls' house.

This time, it wasn't deadly quiet in the mansion. I could hear a burst of laughter coming from the common room. Smiling, I started walking towards the room, distinctly hearing Penny's snorts of laughter and Alice's tinkling chuckle.

I walked to the door, shyly peeking through the frame. Everyone from before was huddled in a circle. I stifled a giggle when I saw what they were doing. Spin the Bottle. How original. Evidently, James, Peter, and Sirius had never played. Mary was having a difficult time explaining.

I just stood there, beaming when Penny finally noticed me.

"Lily!"

Everybody turned to me, grinning my way. "Hey, guys."

Alice beckoned for me to sit by her. I walked over, uncomfortable when I saw everyone's eyes following me.

"What're you doing here?" Penny asked happily.

"I... couldn't sleep. Plus, Petunia's boyfriend is coming over tomorrow, so I'm being kicked out. I hope you don't mind."

Alice saw through my half-truth. She would obviously question me endlessly later, asking me why I had actually come. Thankfully, she decided to ask something else. "The horse has a boyfriend?" She coughed incredulously. "You can stay here as _long _as you need."

"Who's Petunia?" Peter piped up.

"My sister."

"Is she hot?" Sirius raised his eyebrows, earning him a whack in the arm from Rebecca.

Alice and Mary broke into hysterics. They had met her last summer. Alice, Mary, and Emmeline had hung out at my house for a couple of weeks, but we decided that Alice's home would be better after the incessant bickering from Petunia.

"Whatever," Alice said, "we were playing Spin the Bottle. Wanna play?"

"That's okay... I was actually... erm... wondering if you had any nonfiction books that I might look at?" I was itching to know what the curse did.

"Yeah," she sounded curious. "They're over there. Knock yourself out." She pointed to a long bookshelf, filled with dust-covered books. Small lights lightened the range of books.

I murmured a thank you and, nodding appreciatively, I walked over to the selection, cocking my head to get a better view of the spines. Brushing the hard backs of the books softly with my fingers, I browsed the selection. I slid one out that looked promising. _The 50__th__ Anniversary Encyclopedia: Volume I. _The book had to be at least the weight of one of the floor-lamps we had at home. The aged pages sounded like crinkling leaves as I shuffled to the index. Carefully, almost afraid of what I would find, I flipped to the "C" section. Scanning the page, I targeted the curse. _Caedes semestris_. One small sentence described its meaning.

I only got halfway through the definition before dropping the book. The blood drained from my face. I could feel cold sweat breaking out across my brow.

I heard my friends' startled voices call my name before everything went black.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Ok... so how was it? It was short, I know. Sorry if I got the facts of portkeys wrong, but, honestly, I wouldn't know that. Also, does anyone know Alice's last name? (Before she becomes a Longbottom) I looked on but it didn't really say anything.**

**Please review! I'll give you cookies! I see other authors refuse to write... but I'd rather bribe with baked goods. gives cookies to current reviewers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya... WOOT! 2008, baby! Hah. Yeah. Have a good one, everyone! Enjoy the story! (or don't enjoy it, you kinda have a choice whether to like it or not...)**

**Gives muffins to current reviewers On with the story!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"James, you should go get some sleep."

Everything was dark. People were snoring a short distance away. I was warm... too warm. Heavy blankets covered me, keeping my body at an uncomfortable temperature.

"No." A stubborn voice said. It sounded near to my head. I felt hands caressing my face, tucking back stray hairs, stroking my cheek.

"James, honestly. It's past sunrise. You've been up all night! I promise to wake you if she regains consciousness." The voice of maternal authority came from the other side of me. It was a female voice, sounding like someone in their thirties or forties.

"No... I can't. I won't. What's happened to her?" Despair and agony ripped though his voice, pained.

"Only time will tell..."

"Hmghf... Still up, Prongs?" A sleepy voice said. "Better soon, be she'll."

"Shuddup and go back to sleep. You aren't making any sense." I heard a strained laugh.

Then, I remembered it. The dream. The curse. Everything. Grief washed through me, slowly seeping in, registering in my mind. Steady tears trickled down my face. I made no attempt to stop them. They seeped out the sides of my eyes, streaming down the side of my face. James must have been watching.

"Lily? Are you awake?" he said softly. He started wiping away my tears with his thumb.

I slowly nodded, keeping my eyes closed.

"You gave me a fright." he whispered. "You gave all of us a fright. We brought you to my place. My mother, Dorea, checked you over to make sure you were in a right state."

I managed a small smile. How kind of him, to accept me into his home, to give solace in my sudden time of need. "Thanks," I croaked, my throat dry.

"Lily..." he started.

I waited.

"Lily..." he tried again. "Oh, bugger. I'll just spit it out. All I wanted to say... I'm sorry."

I gradually opened my eyes. James wore a pained expression.

"I'm sorry for all of the cruel things I've done to you. I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused you. For somehow annoying you for the past five years. And this year... by the lake... I'm so sorry."

I closed my eyes again. I couldn't listen to this. "Why the bloody hell are _you_ apologizing to _me_? I mean, sure, you were an egotistical prat at some times. Sure, you pranked people, were mean to my friends, acted like some member of royalty, acted as if the Slytherins were pariahs and—"

I broke off, forgetting the purpose of my little speech. "Anyway, after all of these years, I've treated you like crap and you're here _apologizing _to me?"

He nodded serenely and looked down at the sheets, not saying anything.

Unable to stop myself, I lifted his chin and tenderly kissed him on the lips. I have no idea why I had done it, but once the deed was done, I had no regrets.

Out of all those romance novels I had read, none had completely conveyed the feeling that coursed through me then. I don't think that I can adequately illustrate it. We were in contact for less than three seconds, but millions of feelings were experienced in that miniscule instant. All too quickly, though, the emotions were lost, just a tingle on my lips.

I opened my eyes, watching him. He was glowing; his eyes twinkled, his faint smile widening. I grinned. "I'm sorry, too. For being an arse and for making you wait five years."

He softly kissed me again. "You're forgiven. Do you think we should wake everyone up so you can tell your story?"

I sighed. Misery hit me again, the previous high almost completely gone. Why me? I still didn't know the identity of the people who took me. At first, I had suspected Jeremy Brocklehurst. He had, after all, threatened me right before I was abducted. Looking toward James, I bowed my head in approval. The plush pillows dimpled as I leaned back, closing my eyes. Subtle whispering encircled me.

"I thought you said she was awake, James." Sirius said groggily.

"I am, you unobservant—" I was cut off by a suffocating hug.

"Lily... Oh, we were so worried about you! What happened?"

Silence shrouded the room. Anticipation hovered in the air, waiting for my answer.

I looked down, playing with the duvet in my hands. "Could you hand me that book? The one I dropped before..." Trailing off, I waited for Alice to get it. Practically running back, she shoved it in my arms.

The pages looked familiar as I flicked through them once again. I was moving in a methodical pace as I started my tale.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning. I was at the library."

Sirius snorted. "No surprise there..."

Glaring at him, I continued. "I was caught by Jeremy Brocklehurst. He threatened me because I wouldn't go to Hogsmeade with him." James smiled smugly. "And then... I was at the portrait of the Fat Lady and everything went black. That's all I remembered. I came here... but then last night.

"Last night I had a horrid dream. A dream so real, I'm sure it must have been the piece of memory that I had forgotten from that day. Men... with cloaks, hiding their faces. They talked about... me being some sort of job for them. One of them touched my face... my hair..." I instinctively touched my hair. James hissed in a breath. "Then, they cursed me. This curse, here." I had the book open now, and pointed to the curse.

James looked over it, reading aloud, horror growing with each passing word. "_Caedes semestris—Of Latin origin, meaning recipient of the curse will be killed by bloodshed, six months after attack_."

Everyone responded differently. Mary put her hand over her mouth in shock, tears forming in her eyes. Alice ran out of the room crying. Penny was holding a weeping Rebecca. Peter looked off somewhere in the distance, seeming uncomfortable. Sirius scanned the page over and over, as if it were impossible. And James. James held my hand, looking into my eyes. His round hazel orbs entranced me. They held nothing but love. Love and adoration. For me.

A movement in the background caught my eye. A tall man stood in the doorway. He had wild black hair, just like James. A crisp, black suit draped his willowy figure.

"Hello," his deep voice announced. "What are all of you doing in here? It's a lovely day, is it not?" He sounded cheerful, a strange contrast to the atmosphere that had settled in the dismal room. Finally, he seemed to realize the forlorn look on people's faces. "James... may I steal you a moment and talk in the hall?"

James nodded and kissed my hand, leaving through the door. I tried to listen in, but Sirius interrupted. "So... I guess you don't have to worry about them N.E.W.T.s, eh?" Only he could make a joke out of my impending demise. Peter was thoughtful enough to whack Sirius upside the head.

I had been in the bed all day. I thought it was a good time to leave. My muscles were aching, probably from the months of recuperation and then another fainting spell soon after. Swinging my legs off the side of the bed, I stumbled to the window. Green grass spanned out before my eyes. A small plot of flowers sat in the corner of the lawn, covered in flittering hummingbirds. The Potters were clearly wealthy—sculpted bushes were scattered about and a gazebo shaded small benches and a table.

"Lily..." I felt a hand on my shoulder. James stood there, his father several paces behind him. "I'd like you to meet my father."

"It's very nice to meet you, sir." I reached out, shaking his extended hand.

"You can call me Charlus." He smiled. His eyes held sympathy. I didn't like it. I don't want people to feel _sorry_ for me, knowing my given position. "I believe that my wife would like to have a chat with you, regarding... what happened. She's in the sitting room."

His request wasn't demanding, just suggestive.

"I'll show you, Lils!" Sirius jumped up from his spot and rushed to my side. I cringed at the nickname. He waved and dragged me by the hand out of the room. Once outside of the others' hearing range, he slowed down. "So," he began slowly, "what exactly is going on between you and my best mate?"

"I don't know," I answered simply. It was the truth; I had absolutely no idea what would happen to us, we had no time to talk about it.

"Well... how do you feel about him?"

I looked at Sirius curiously. "Why do you ask?"

His hand grabbed my wrist, making me stop in my tracks. "Because. He's my _best mate_. He's been chasing you like a hound for years. You don't hear him rambling about how wonderful you are, how amazing you are. I want to know if you return those feelings. He bloody _loves_ you, Lily. I don't want you to treat him like shite, like how you've treated him for the last five years."

My eyes trailed off into the empty corridor. "Honestly, Sirius?" I looked into his concerned eyes. "I don't know how I fell for him, but I fell fast and hard. Sirius... I think I love him. It worries me. I've never felt like this before. Sure, I've dated other guys, but they never make me feel the same as James does. He _cares_ about me. So did the other guys, but... they made it seem like an obligation to care about me. He's kind and sweet. There don't seem to be enough words in the world to describe how absolutely marvelous he is.

"But what if it isn't _me_ that he loves? What if it's just the pursuit that he loves? I've been cruel to him. I know I have. And now, I just wish I could take it all back. All of these questions are rushing into my brain, Sirius. All of these questions are driving me to the point of insanity!"

Tears were swelling up in my eyes. I slumped down against a wall, head in hands. A light hand brushed my hair back away from my face. I raised my eyes to meet Sirius's, seeing him crouched in front of me. His misty grey eyes were joyful, ecstatic. A warm smile was plastered on his face.

"Lil, that's what I heard every day for the past five years. I heard how much he loved you, how much he doubted you would ever be compassionate to him, but he kept trying. He believed in love, which got him this far. He asked himself—and Remus, Peter, and I—those questions daily. We eventually had a script that we'd just recite. Then, he'd be ready for the next day to come. Lily, what I'm trying to say is that he loves _you_. He doesn't love the chase. I'd bet he loathes it!" He tipped up my chin with his index finger. "Cheer up, love. He loves you and it's not going to change."

My nose felt swollen as I sniffled and wiped away the tears. Once we were both standing, I threw my arms about Sirius. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"Let's get you off to Dorea, then!" The dragging commenced, but this time a short distance. We were barely down the hall when he pushed me into an open doorway.

The sitting room was beautiful. A small coffee table was dressed with a lacy table-runner. Elegant armchairs were situated around it. A beautiful woman sat upon the sofa, curling her legs up beneath her. A hefty book lay on her lap, open halfway.

"Ah," a soft sigh left the woman's ruby lips, "thank you for showing her here, Sirius."

He seemed to understand that the next conversation was not meant for his ears. He pranced out of the room, kind of like a puppy.

I stood there awkwardly, looking down at my toes.

"Come, have a seat." Her kind voice made me look up. A long, frail hand gestured toward one of the brocade-covered armchairs. I meekly walked over towards the chair and sat down, back straight. "I'm not going to bite your head off, honey." She reassured me calmly. I tried to look more relaxed, but I suppose the strained look on my face told otherwise.

"You have a very lovely home, Mrs. Potter." I said conventionally.

"Thank you." She smiled, obviously sensing my discomfort. "Feel free to call me Dorea. Now, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. James brought you here last night and told me what had happened earlier... during the school year. He didn't know much, but I got the gist of it."

"Yes... I feel much better. And thank you for inviting me into your home so graciously. You didn't even know me, yet you gave me such hospitality."

"Oh, I think I may know more about you than you think." She smiled her brilliant grin. "James has liked you for quite a while now."

Oh, my God. He told his _parents_ about me. I had done so many horrible things to him. Abashed, I hung my head. "Yes... I suppose he has."

"I heard your little speech in the hall. With Sirius."

I looked up, blushing.

"I hope I don't seem forward when I say I think you two are a great match." Her seraphic smile warming my body.

"Thank you. As you probably heard... I love your son."

"Oh, I could tell." She opened her mouth once again to say something, but was interrupted by James, bounding in.

"Hey, Mum, could you—Oh! Hullo Lily. Would you like to come to lunch? Sirius prepared something for everyone."

"Of course. I'll be down in a moment. You two go along now." Waving us away, she looked back down to her abandoned book.

Once outside of the room, James took hold of my hand. "Do you like her?"

I nodded, slightly smiling.

"I was talking to my father... about your situation. We're hoping to find a counter-curse for it as quickly as possible."

The relapse into the previous subject lowered my mood considerably. James saw my smile falter and pulled me into his chest. He kissed the top of my head, trailing down to my forehead. Then, he cupped his hands around my face and looked deep into my eyes.

"You're going to be fine. I promise."

I encircled my hands around his waist, tugging him closer. "I hope so James... I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

**Many apologies! I haven't updated due to the fact that my computer, with all of my FanFic files, somehow died, taking the files into its dark abyss. Thankfully, there are those geniuses who know how to fix these problems, so I am happily sitting here on my computer, typing away furiously to present the next chapter to the public.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Rebecca..."

No response.

"Rebecca..."

After a couple moments had passed, her head finally snapped up, the light brown ringlets of hair bouncing.

"You're drooling, love," Penny said with a straight face.

Everyone laughed when she wiped absently at her face for the nonexistent saliva. We all knew what she was looking at.

After a hefty meal, the boys went out to toss about a Quaffle. To Rebecca's immense pleasure, Sirius had chosen to discard his shirt after the first half-hour.

Across the yard, I saw Dorea eyeing us strangely, as if she were evaluating the scene. Or, more specifically, me.

A shiver climbed up my back, spreading to my fingers. I averted my eyes to the playful milieu before me. Rebecca had commenced with her Sirius-surveying, a hazy, dreamy look about her. Peter was fidgeting, every time that James and Sirius made an especially difficult catch, he would erupt into a round of applause. Aha! So that was how James's ego had become so colossal. With a smile on my face, I turned to peek at my friends. Alice was watching me.

"Lily," she had a calm look on her face. I knew something was brewing inside that she was resisting to say. "May I speak to you inside? Please?"

Nodding, I consented, standing up from my comfortable perch on the lawn. Alice steered me into the home, leading me to one of the Potter's sitting rooms.

"What's bothering you, Alice?" An innocent smile played at my lips.

Her eyes bored into mine. "I saw you shiver back there. You're frightened, I can tell."

"What're you talking about, Alice? That's rubbish! Nothing's wrong." I hoped my smile wasn't too strained.

"Lily," she sighed heavily. "I know you well enough to see that something is wrong. If you ever feel like telling me, like good mates do, you know where to find me."

Alice crossed her arms and began walking toward the open door. Oh, Merlin. Now I had upset her. Another thing I hated was to disappoint my friends. They always help me through so much, and then I go off and upset them.

The red chair squeaked as I sat in it.

"Alice?" My hands, over my eyes, created windows to peek at her.

She turned.

"I... I don't think I'm ready to tell you quite yet. I promise I'll tell you eventually. Just... hang on for me?"

Her soft smile allowed my tense shoulders to relax. The soft clicks of her shoes resonated in the vast room. Several moments after resting my head on the armchair, boisterous laughter erupted just outside the doorway. When I turned my head, I was greeted with a jovial view. Sirius was talking animatedly to James, who was laughing heartily. Peter was scuttling around them, trying to take glimpses and pieces of their conversation, commenting on whatever he could get a grasp on. My friends trailed behind them, separated in their own little worlds. Alice was still worried and looking at me.

"Ewww! Get away from me!" Rebecca squealed, removing me from my reverie. Sirius had his arms outstretched, reaching toward Rebecca. Small blotches of dirt were apparent on his chest and arms.

James must have seen the small smile growing on my face. He came to sit down on the chair's arm, staring at me lovingly.

"Hello, love," he said. Picking up my hand.

"Mmm..." I said, simply smiling.

"What would you like to do today?" He started stroking my hand with the pad of his thumb.

My train of thought dissipated into the calm atmosphere of the room. "Uhm..."

"Exactly my thoughts, love. Let's just stay home and relax." He slid down so he was positioned on my lap. My mouth turned down into a pout, showing my discomfort of this stance. I maneuvered my body so I was the one sitting atop his lap. Satisfied, I gave him a peck on the lips.

A chorus of "aww"s broke my eye contact with him. We turned to see Alice, Mary, and Penny standing in a small circle, dimpling at the sight. Sirius and Rebecca were wrapped up in their own little... conversation in the corner. Peter was sitting alone on a couch, looking quite bored.

"Well," Sirius said, tearing himself apart from Rebecca. "I'd better go now. Face the beast." He made a face then turned to Rebecca. "'Night, love."

He planted another tender kiss on her cheek then he left the room. Everyone else went their separate ways from there. Peter scurried after him, bidding him goodbye. The girls left the room, talking about dying Mary's hair.

James and I were alone. His messy black hair tickled my face when I leaned against his head.

"What does he mean," I began, "when he says, 'face the beast'?" I turned to face James.

He sighed. "Sirius... Sirius has had a difficult life. He lives in a household of purebloods. They look to him expectantly to comply to their wishes. They look toward him to be violent and cruel with those who are different, who have dissimilar bloodlines.

"But imagine their surprise when they find out that their eldest son has landed himself in Gryffindor, of all places! Thereafter, Sirius has been defiant of his family. He isn't bad. The only impure thoughts of his are pointed to those of female persuasion. Excluding women over thirty and younger than thirteen.

"Of all people, Walburga Black—his mother—was the one who was against him the most. He's been struggling all year to ignore the vile things that she has said."

I was at a loss of what to say. Poor Sirius. The hard time I gave him probably didn't help at all.

James was looking at me carefully, as if I would implode from the given information.

"That's... horrid..." I managed to say after I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for my parents' support. Of course, I'll always have my mates." Through the doorway, the cluster of my friends was centered around a table, likely betting on a game of wizard's chess.

Later that evening, after a generous meal, everyone separated into their individual rooms. James and I walked hand-in-hand down a brightly lit corridor, heading off towards our quarters.

"We really ought to get you out of those pajamas, Lily. You've been wearing them since you arrived!"

"You'd just rather have me without a stitch, wouldn't you?" I smiled wryly.

He sighed. "Whatever makes you comfortable, love."

My eyes widened, surprised at the cooperative answer. Normally, before his sudden change in personality, he would have jumped at the chance to make a perverse remark. At times like these I felt like slamming him against the wall and demanding what he had done with the old James Potter. The problem was, I knew what he was doing. I knew why he changed for me. He loved me. My heart fluttered at the word. At this moment, I was willing to do anything for him. Anything that would make him want me or that would make him happy. My heart swelled at the sudden realization.

I loved him back. Sure, I had known that deep down, but I never had really said it to myself before.

Jubilant, I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling his head down near mine, I whispered, "I love you, James."

He straightened up, his eyes unsure of what he had heard. What he saw in mine must have been promising, for he brought his lips upon my nose, kissing it repeatedly.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that," His rough voice sent shivers down my spine. Finally, his lips descended upon mine, curling up into a smile.

"_Ahem_." A cough sent James and I three feet apart, hands behind our backs.

Alice was smiling wickedly. "I thought I'd say goodnight, but your evening looks more... eventful than I thought. Pardon me for interrupting." Much to my embarrassment, she continued, winking at me. "Lily, I'll find out if you slip into James's room late at night."

James's chest was pleasantly warm as I leaned my head against it. We watched with smiles on our faces as Alice hopped down the passage.

Unhappily, I disentangled myself from his arms. "I should be heading off to bed."

"Have a good one, love." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and led me to a high doorway. "Welcome to your room. Mine's right there," he pointed to the room next mine, "so if you need me, you'll know my whereabouts."

His lovely lips were turned down, unhappy to leave me. I gave a small smile, barely touching his lips with mine. "'Night, love."

"Sweet dreams, Lily."

The vast room was a welcoming sight; a fireplace warmed even the smallest niche and a great daybed pushed against a golden wall. The flames cast large shadows atop the shining wall, giving the room an atmosphere of company, companionship.

Creamy sheets enveloped me as I lay in the guest room. I smelled the pillows. A warm, snug smell filled my nostrils. Just a hint of...honey? At some point, sleep overcame me. A deep, dreamless sleep, brought on after a relaxed, but exhausting, day.

Around midnight—periodic chiming of the aged grandfather clock warned of the time—I heard something. A movement. There was also the steady sound of James's breathing. What could it be?

I jolted up in surprise when, from the next room over, came a startled exclamation.

"Guaarghhh!"

"Easy, there, mate. I doubt you'd like to wake up your lady friend."

Sirius.

"What're you doing here, Pads?" James spluttered.

"Ah. Just thought I'd drop by. Maybe grab a biscuit or two."

"Sirius, I know you better than that. Besides, sweets at this time of night aren't good for you. What's the matter?"

I involuntarily smiled. Their conversation had turned to one like Alice's and mine.

"...It's my mum." I could hear the hesitation in his voice as I heard the scooting of a chair.

An understanding silence passed between them.

"D'you think she meant it this time?"

"I reckon so. So furious, she blasted my name off the family tree."

"Well," James said uneasily, "as I've always said, you're welcome to stay here. I've just got to speak to my parents to see if it's okay with them."

"Thanks, mate. I really need someplace to stay. Promise I'll be out of your hair once I can afford a flat or something."

"No problem, really. Stay as long as you want. Though we only have a couple weeks left of summer."

A grunt sounded, followed by immediate snoring. James must still be awake. Somehow, I was naturally attuned to the sound of his breathing, after hearing it for just one night. Walking on my toes, I swiftly made my way across the room and into the other. James was sitting on the edge of his bed, head held up by his hands. Sirius was sprawled out over a wooden chair, barely keeping himself on, snoring away. When I cleared my throat, James looked up.

"Hullo, Lily. Sorry if we woke you." His sullen face gave me a hint at how bad Sirius's situation really was.

Sitting next to him, I took his hand and leaned against his tall frame. "I take it Sirius's mum kicked him out?"

"Yeah... She's been threatening, but she's never really done it till now."

"That's horrible. Is there anything I can do to help him?"

"Naw. Soon as school starts, he'll be chasing all the girls and happy as ever."

For the rest of the night, we simply talked. Comments arrived arbitrarily, none too personal. His room had the same dim glow of a fireplace, as mine had, but it was more lived-in. Robes were haphazardly strewn across the room and many books were stacked up on a sturdy desk. Portraits adorned the walls, either sleeping or eyeing James and I curiously. Eventually James fell asleep, legs off of the bed, so I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

When I woke, it took me several moments to realize where I was. Dark blue sheets were curled around me. My head was graciously laid on a pillow, soft and warm. Whoever had placed me had repositioned my body so I was properly placed on the bed and draped the blankets over me. Sirius and James had left, probably talking to James's parents about Sirius's predicament.

I reached for my wand, about to summon one of the many books on James's table, but I grudgingly remembered that magic was not allowed outside of school grounds. I stood from the bed. Once standing, my body didn't want to sit back down. I decided to go wandering around the Potter household.

High columns lined the passageways, creating a regal sort of air about the house. All of the room entrances were tall, a good meter above my head.

Once room stood out, however. A wooden door with intricate carvings was closed. Most of the mansion's rooms were open, doors wide. This door was closed and had a huge keyhole just above the handle. I knew without trying that it would be locked. I sighed and continued on, my mind piqued with intrigue from that room.

"Lily!" Mary's voice came from behind me. "Everyone's coming to the kitchen for breakfast. They sent me out to find you. C'mon, they're making a feast! _Without _magic. It's a hoot!"

She ran off, giggling. I followed her as quickly as I could, chuckling all the way.

When we arrived at the kitchen, the room was a mess. Remus was there, sitting on a stool, observing the scene with an amused smile on his face. "Hey, Lily. Glad to see you awake."

"Thanks, Remus. What do you suppose they're making?"

"They said something among the lines of ham and eggs, I think."

I looked over James's shoulder to see a big brown, yellow, white, and pink pile of ingredients. The shells of the eggs were visible inside the congealed mass of...food. "Ah, I can... tell."

James turned around to see me, broadly grinning. "Look, Lily. Doesn't it look delicious?" He wrapped his arms around my middle and held me close, his head atop mine.

"It looks... beyond description."

"Apparently I missed something," a cough came from behind us.

We turned to see Remus, a surprised and happy expression on his face. Mary snickered and grabbed his wrist.

"Let's give them some alone time." She pranced out of the room, dragging Remus with her.

Sirius walked out of the room with them, gesturing wildly with his hands as he talked about his afternoon playing Quidditch with James.

"Did you talk to your parents about Sirius yet?" I looked up curiously.

He grinned. "Yeah, he's here to stay."

"That's wonderful, James!" I smiled then glanced down at my feet, unsure if I should bring up the subject of my leaving. "I dunno when I should go. I'm sorry if I'm overstaying my welcome."

"Love, you're welcome here anytime." He tipped up my chin and kissed me lightly. "Even if you aren't, you could always sneak in my room."

He winked at me impishly, causing me to erupt in giggles. We stood in a comfortable silence until we were interrupted.

"What is that ghastly smell?" Penny and Rebecca were standing in the doorway.

"Blast! I forgot about breakfast!"

James scrambled around the kitchen trying to rid the room of smoke while my friends and I watched on in amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah... Okay, when I first started this fic, my mind was set on not being determined on getting reviews, but I've got to admit, getting them is pretty damn nice. Thank you, everyone , you're awesome! (sorry for the update delay... my work load was unbelievable this week...)**

**((gives more baked goods))**

The next few weeks passed quickly; hours turned into days, days turned into weeks. Late one night, I heard Charlus tell James to make me as comfortable as possible, to keep my mind off of the incident. He said that he and some others at the Ministry were working over the matter personally.

Unfortunately, Remus had chosen that precise moment to invite me to a game of chess, so I couldn't hear Mr. Potter's progress on my matter.

It felt slightly odd to have someone you hardly know care so much about you. Sure, it was a relief to know that someone was helping me, but it was also awkward, because I wasn't doing anything in return.

Eventually, I went home for the last week of summer. Unwillingly, I told my parents of my condition. Both of them broke into tears at the news, and I tried to reassure them with hugs and soothing words. Petunia simply looked out the window with an indifferent expression. I had to admit, it stung to see my sister's lack of concern.

For the remainder of that week, I received worried glances from my parents. They fluttered around me, making sure I was okay every second of the day. Much to my displeasure, my father demanded that he stay home from his job, so he could spend more time before I left for school. No matter the amount of convincing I tried, they wouldn't leave me alone. Petunia was the same; she took every moment to shove a crude remark at me. The only times I did not see her was when she was out with her boyfriend, a whale of a man, really. He had bulging eyes and poor humor.

Thankfully, Petunia's sardonic remarks were ended by the ride to King's Cross Station. She refused to "risk a chance of meeting one of _those_ type."

After a tearful—on my parents' part—goodbye, I went looking about the train for an open compartment.

Large, pink, and sparkled signs were posted throughout the train's hall. Some people were observing them, wide grins on their faces. Much to my embarrassment, they turned to me and sniggered. Reluctant, I turned to read a sign.

**To the**_ lovely_**, fantastic, BEAUTIFUL, **brilliant**, _amazing_, **winsome_ravishing_

**marvelous, wonderful, **_outstanding_**, _gorgeous_, **striking

**_magnificent_, **SENSATIONAL**, and **stunning** _Lily Evans_:**

**Your compartment awaits towards the end of the train**

—**James, Mary, Remus, Em, Penny, and Peter**

With each sign I passed, they bursted into clouds of confetti, added to a sharp _crack_. Many heads peeked out of their compartments and started to giggle.

Lovely. I'd be talking to James about this soon.

I finally reached the compartment. It had many of those signs, among others saying "In here!" and "Lily!"

Taking a large breath, I slid open the door.

It was a wonder that all six fit in the small room. They were cooped up so they were each smashed against a wall or another person.

It was also oddly quiet.

"Where's Sirius?"

"Nice to see you, too, thanks," James smiled. "He's off with Rebecca. And Alice is off with Frank. They'll be back soon, though."

I laughed. "Of course. Hey, could you help me with my luggage?"

James hopped up immediately, slinging up my bags with the others. He sat back down, pulling me onto his lap.

"Interesting way of catching my eye today." I told him lightly, regarding the posters.

"Believe it or not, I didn't do them," he said. "Sirius did. He meant for it to be from me, though. All the adjectives are true, however."

He was taller than me, even sitting, so he planted a kiss on my head with ease.

I was about to say something when Remus suggested us going to the prefects meeting. Sadly, I stood up and kissed James. He tried to pull me back, but I tugged away, grinning. "Bye, James."

As we were walking out of the sliding door, I heard Emmeline exclaim, "Did Lily just call James _James_?" Turning to James, she said, "Did Lily just_ kiss_ you?"

Remus and I snickered as we walked down the lit hall. Through the windows, dark shadows surrounded us. The moon shone brightly, illuminating small clouds around it.

When we arrived back at the compartment, we were greeted by the faces of Sirius, Rebecca, Alice, and Frank. Along with the previous occupants. Eleven people. In one compartment. Some of them had to sit on the floor, due to the lack of space on the benches. Gulping gargoyles...

My mind whirled with claustrophobia. There was no air to breathe...

"Lily?" A soft and startled voice purred near my ear.

xXx

My eyes fluttered open...

"Oh, thank goodness," James heaved a sigh of relief. I could see eager faces behind him. Apparently, I was laying down. Something soft cradled my head. There was a bright light beyond their now happy faces, making some of them unidentifiable.

"Here, Lily, this'll help," Remus's voice put a name to the outstretched arm. James took something from him and chuckled.

"You have a curious infatuation with chocolate, mate."

"Alas, it's a cure-all."

Soft, milky slivers of chocolate were fed to me, slowly warming me to the core. The effects of the chocolate were amazing. I was willed into a sitting position, surveying the surroundings. We were still in the train, but someone had opened the window up a tinge, letting in sweet, fresh air. The train was still moving, but the moon was steadily elevating.

"Where are we?"

"Just arriving, actually," Penny piped up in the back. She seemed to be keeping her voice light, but had an edge that I couldn't decipher.

Silence shrouded the room, until, to my surprise, Peter asked, "What happened, Lily?"

"There was just too many people. Too little air." From the looks on people's faces, they didn't believe me in the slightest. "Honestly. Ask Sev. He'll know. He's dealt with my claustrophobia many times."

Then I remembered... _Mudblood_. The looks on my peers' faces instantly darkened. All of them had warned against Severus before... but I hadn't listened to them. My faith in him blinded me from who he really was.

I shivered and tried to change the direction of the conversation. "So... we should be changing now, eh?" Once again, my observation skills failed me. Everyone else had already switched to their long, dark robes. I was going to get up to change but realized my attire mirrored theirs. "Wha...?"

"I dressed you, Lily," Penny said. "Hope you don't mind."

I smiled in appreciation. I couldn't wait until we reached Hogwarts. In some ways, it was my home. Of course, I loved my home. But here, there was an indescribable air about it. It was homey, comforting, and lovable. Like homemade, chocolate biscuits.

xXx

As always, the feast in the Great Hall was splendid. It was full of jokes and laughter and joy. Many people looked on in awe to see James Potter sitting with the adamant Lily Evans. Great. I hated all of this attention. Even the seventh years knew about my notorious quarrels with James, which happened quite... frequently last year. There was a part of me, which I hated to admit, that reveled in the unhappy expressions on other girls' faces.

I cradled my head in my arms when I was finished with my meal. A pound ing headache was approaching steadily.

A voice whispered close to my ear, caressing my hair back, "Lily."

I grunted.

"Remus says you're to help the first-years. Finding the common room."

I lifted my head. Some students were starting to leave. Remus looked toward me expectantly, a swarm of first-years behind him.

This year's group of first-years were especially rowdy. They seemed to enjoy...hitting each other. I snickered as Remus tried to tell them about Hogwarts's history. When a portrait started talking to the group, they were so mesmerized, they stood there listening to how Gimble the Gallant defeated a swarm of five thousand billywigs. Remus attempted to catch their attention by turning my hair blue, but they remained fixed on the exaggerated tale. Finally, the story ended, and they trampled up to the portrait hole. Remus told and explained the password, and led the group inside.

Ten minutes later, I was happily situated next to James, staring into the fireplace. Remus was sitting in an armchair, reading a large book with a haggard look upon his face. Sirius and Rebecca were cuddled up in some corner of the common room, unknowingly being much entertainment to a group of second-years.

"Lily," James's voice broke me out of my reverie. "You do know you have a bunch of blue hairs?"

He was looking closely at my hair, pulling out several locks of blue.

I glared at Remus's now retreating figure. It was shaking with laughter. James followed my gaze.

"_Aguamenti!_" James whispered, sending a jet of water towards Remus.

Now soaking, Remus turned to face us. "Honestly! You _know_ the charm to take it off. You don't need me for it."

James grinned. "Oh, I know."

With a mocking glare, Remus stomped up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Laughing, James changed my hair back to its normal color. "Lovely..." He buried his face in my hair.

"Mmm... James, I'm going to head up to bed now. See you tomorrow." I kissed him on the cheek and headed up to bed. My room was shared with Alice, Rebecca, Penny, Mary, and Emmeline, but was currently empty. How strange. Normally, on the first day of school we would sit in our room talking all night. I knew Rebecca and Penny were downstairs and Alice was probably with Frank. Emmeline was most likely snogging some stranger in a dark hallway... which left Mary. Perhaps she was with a boy, too. I laughed softly to myself. Who would have thought our unbreakable friendship could be effected so by the male population? These thoughts were still on my mind as I drifted to sleep.

xXx

I woke early that morning. Everyone's curtains were closed but Mary's. Her bed was made and untouched. Curious, I looked under her bed, seeing her locked luggage. Usually by the first night everything was strewn out across our room.

Frowning, I went down to the common room, seeing if she was there. It was completely vacant. Glancing up at the clock I realized that there was still three hours until breakfast would be served. I went back upstairs and got dressed; there was no way I would be able to fall asleep now. I visited all the places I could think of. The library, the kitchens, everywhere.

Eventually, I slumped down onto a bench in the Great Hall. Several Ravenclaws were huddled in a group at their table and some Hufflepuffs congregated in the entrance of the hall. A crowd of Slytherins sat at their table, not talking. I was the only Gryffindor there. I sighed, bringing out a book that I had in my messenger bag.

An hour and ninety-three pages later, Sirius skipped through the doors.

"Miss Evaaans!" he called.

I looked toward him, chagrined. He located me and started to bound over.

"Lovely day, eh?" He smiled, leaning down on his elbow. His grey eyes flashed excitedly. Next, he ruffled his hair, the annoying habit that James had acquired over the years. Flocks of girls giggled and looked toward him as he did so. Completely unaware of the flirtatious actions behind him, Sirius grabbed my hand somewhat roughly. I missed the feeling of another hand in mine. It sounds utterly cliched, but it felt as if James's hand was meant to be there. Like a piece out of my soul that needed fulfilling.

With a start, I realized that Sirius was watching my daydreaming with a goofy expression.

"Thinking of James again, Lily?" his tone was teasing. "Merlin, how you can concentrate on anything is beyond me."

He pulled me out of the seat, dragging me out of the hall.

"Sirius!" I said with a laugh. "Where are we going?"

He turned around, grinning. "You'll see."

The corridors passed by quickly as we ran through the halls, provoking strange glances from wandering students.

Finally, we stopped at a door that I hadn't seen before.

Sirius pushed me toward it, gesturing to open it. I did so, cautiously opening the door.

I peered inside.

"_What the bloody hell?_"


End file.
